


Less than Honorable Intentions

by scandalsavage



Series: SladeRobin Week 2018 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 11:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalsavage/pseuds/scandalsavage
Summary: Slade doesn't really think Rose's gymnastics coach is doing anything inappropriate. But it gets him some alone time with the guy Rose says is one of the most gorgeous men she's ever seen.Because Slade has to agree. The kid is really attractive.





	Less than Honorable Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this one is a little short and less fleshed out than I would usually like. I didn't have a lot of inspiration spring up for either of the prompts for today so this is one of two little things I managed to come up with.

“You’re sure giving my daughter a lot of attention.”

Dick freezes for a moment before straightening to scowl at the man behind him.

He does not appreciate that implication.

“She’s wildly talented,” Dick says, a little more defensively than he’d hoped but still… if Slade wants to be an asshole it wouldn’t take much to get Dick fired. Most of the school board already doesn’t like him. He thinks he’d be in a lot better position if most of the school board had been women instead of men but maybe that’s ungenerous. It’s probably _not_ because their wives all stare at his ass.

“She just has some catching up to do because she started late,” Dick finishes a little more easily, going back to wiping down the equipment. Slade’s always been a little standoffish but he’s like that with everyone. He drops his kids off, picks them up, goes to their parent/teacher conferences and most of their extracurricular activities, but he does not get involved with the other parents or the community.

“Gymnastics,” Slade snorts derisively, “She should have stayed in riflery.”

Dick knows he’s supposed to be insulted but he also thinks that kind of a weird comment in general, so he smiles brightly at Slade and jokes, “Yeah, you’re right. Not only does riflery look better on a kid’s college applications but it totally teaches you more practical life skills too.”

By which he means that they’re both athletic extracurricular team sports with heavy emphasis on individual performance and self-improvement so… they essentially do the same thing; for college and life.

Slade frowns at him.

“Sorry, man. I think I’m funny.”

“You’re not.”

Dick smiles at him again. This is the most he has ever talked to Rose’s dad. He’s seen him at a meet here and there. The white hair and eye patch don’t exactly allow the guy to blend in. He’s stoic and reserved, broad and muscular, definitely puts a lot more effort into his appearance than most the other dad-bods around here. Not that Dick doesn’t also think that dad-bods are totally hot in an adorable kind of way but Slade is… Slade is hot in a ‘bend you over the nearest surface and hope someone walks in to bear witness” kind of way.

Dick shakes his head and swallows when he sees that Slade’s very serious gaze is locked onto him.

“Uh… look, Rose is a great kid,” Dick says all serious again because apparently Slade needs more reassurance, “but she’s just that. A kid. I would never hurt anyone, let alone a kid.”

Slade doesn’t look convinced.

Now Dick’s starting to get upset. He gets a parent being worried about his kid but Dick has zero idea where any of this is coming from, it’s not like he asks Rose to stay longer after practice or suggested individual lessons.

“I don’t know where this is coming from, but girls aren’t even my type so can we put a pin in this? I have to finish cleaning before I can lock up and go home.”

Dick turns around and gets back to work. It’s quiet so long he thinks Slade left.

Until he turns as he stands from wiping down the low-profile training beam, smacks into a brick wall of abdominal muscles and falls back, tailbone barely missing the beam his legs are now spread over.

“What the—”

Slade’s looming over him with a hungry look and Dick can’t help the way his insides quiver in excitement.

“My daughter won’t shut about you,” Slade says casually, stepping forward and squatting down between Dick’s legs, still managing to dwarf the younger man. “I think she has a crush on you.”

“Doesn’t look like she’s the only one,” Dick smirks before he can stop himself. This is inappropriate on so many levels. Well… at least two levels a) this is his student’s father, b) this is the school gymnastics gym.

Oh, and Dick is pretty sure that there are fewer years between he and Rose than between he and Slade.

Slade raises a white eyebrow, “Crush? Kid,” he leans forward and grabs Dick by the top of his blue singlet, pulling him a little closer, “I don’t want to take you to dinner or trade class rings or meet your parents. I just want to bend you over this beam and fuck you into the mats.”

Dick swallows hard; Slade’s eyes watch his throat bob. He wants that too. _Really_ badly.

Dick doesn’t take his eyes off Slade’s good one, gives a small shrug, smiles and says, “Ok.”

Slade doesn’t waste any time.

He drags Dick up with the hand in his clothes and grips Dick’s ass with his other, lifting his hips and resting his lower back on top of the beam.

Their lips crash together and Slade’s tongue shoves it’s way into Dick’s mouth, licking into him like he owns the place.

Slade shifts his body from between Dick’s legs which confuses him for a moment. Then the hand that had been on his ass tugs his shorts from his body in one quick, fluid movement that makes Dick gasp.

Slade’s mouth swallows the sound as it returns to Dick’s, his bulk pushing Dick to lie back, ass propped up on the beam—

And holy shit this is not what Dick thought Slade meant by bending him over the beam. The hand Slade had in his singlet is now pressing his shoulders back into the mat while his torso is arched almost painfully. Right now, his feet are flat on the ground on the other side of the beam and they’re the only thing keeping him from falling backwards. But Slade won’t be able to fuck him with his legs like this.

The hand not holding Dick down returns to his ass and Slade pulls away from attacking his tongue to leer at him, “Is this standard uniform for male gymnasts?” Slade asks, mockingly as he reaches between Dick’s buttcheeks and pulls the singlet’s thong out before letting it snap back against Dick’s skin.

“Gah!” Dick shouts more in surprise than actual pain, “Yes, actually, it is,” he says when he can answer, blushing a little despite himself.

He gives Slade his own sneer, “Why? Do you think I wore it just for you?”

Slade just smiles and Dick chokes on another snappy comment when a dry finger drags over his hole.

“Any chance you’ve got lube, kid?” Slade ask, as his finger moves up Dick’s perineum before tugging lightly at his balls.

“Gym bag,” Dick pants and point to the vault he’d set it on after the kids left, now immensely grateful it’s not still way over on the bleachers.

Slade smiles and starts pushing Dick’s legs back, further, further until he’s nearly folded in half.

“You’re pleasantly flexible,” Slade hums, making Dick blush deeper, “Can you hold this position for me?”

Dick nods.

“Use your words, Mr. Grayson.”

Goddammit.

Dick’s gulps and chokes out a weak, “Yes.”

Slade gives his ass a sharp smack and then gets up.

He must have slicked up his fingers on the way over and, Dick knows walking on the mats is quiet, but he would expect someone of Slade’s size to make a little noise. As it is, there’s suddenly and without warning, two wet fingers inside him.

Dick gasps and reflexively clenches down while his legs drop to get some leverage on the floor. Only they don’t make it to the floor, landing instead on Slade’s shoulders where Slade’s free hand grips Dick’s thigh.

He works Dick open methodically until he can take three fingers fanned wide inside him. Then the fingers leave and Dick inhales in anticipation; feels Slade’s cockhead press against his hole and has just enough time to think, _shit he’s **big**_ , before Slade begins sliding in.

Dick’s breath catches in his throat. Slade’s one of the biggest guys he’s ever been with. He hisses as the stretch gets just he wrong side of painful and Slade pauses to let him acclimate.

After a moment Dick tells him he can go again.

And go he does. The angle is intense. Slade hits his prostate every time he moves.

True to his word, Slade is pounding Dick into the mats so hard he sees little stars pop in his vision. He feels so incredibly full with each wet thrust in.

Dick comes first, untouched.

Which seems to get Slade more worked up. His pace picks ups even more, pumping in and out of Dick’s sensitive hole brutally until his pace starts to stutter.

All of sudden Dick remembers they didn’t use protection.

“ _Wait_ ,” he gasps, and Slade growls, doesn’t stop completely but slows, “Don—don’t come inside me…”

He looks up at Slade who grins.

Slade gives a dozen more, rough thrusts before he pulls out and drags Dick up, over the beam to his knees, as Slade gracefully gets to his feet in the same motion. He jerks his giant cock a couple of times and then he spills on Dick’s face and hair.

They both catch their breath for a minute.

“Damn you’re gorgeous,” Slade says, looking down at him fondly.

Dick smiles up at him, “Sure you don’t wanna meet my parents?”

Slade laughs and opens his mouth to respond but whatever he was going to say is lost to a shout from behind Slade.

“Goddammit, dad!”

Dick almost has a heart attack as he scrambles to get decent. Luckily his shorts are right by his hand so he pulls them on quickly, thanking whatever god there is that they hadn’t gotten completely naked.

How had they so thoroughly forgotten about Rose.

Slade’s angled away from his daughter and the unhurried and unconcerned manner in which he tucks himself away annoys Dick a little. He should definitely be more freaked out.

“Rose, I—” Dick starts before Slade puts a hand on his chest to stop him from walking closer to her. Dick looks up at him with irritation and Slade gives him a WAY too amused look and glances up and down Dicks face.

“Fuck,” Dick mumbles as he turns away from them both and tries to wipe semen off his face and hair.

“Thought I told you to stay in the car,” he hears Slade say, unperturbed.

“That was an hour ago,” Rose says, voice crackling with anger, “I fucking knew you were doing this again. What is wrong with you?”

It’s Dick’s curiosity more than any sense of confidence that he no longer has ropes of sticky white goo in his hair that has him turning.

“Language, Rose,” Slade says in the same bored voice walking casually toward her.

“Fuck my language,” she snarls at him, “First Mr. Todd now Mr. Grayson. If you can’t keep it in your pants I’m gonna have to switch schools.”

“Wait,” Dick says, mind reeling, “Todd… like Jason?”

Rose glares poisoned daggers at him, “Now you know why I quit riflery.”

Slade chuckles quietly at the stunned look on Dick’s face then says to his daughter, “Rose, go back to the car.”

She gives him an angry, skeptical look.

“I’ll be there in a couple minutes,” he assures her, “Promise.”

“Your promises don’t mean shit,” she growls but storms out all the same.

“Sorry about that,” Slade says.

“Uh… ok… thanks,” Dick replies weakly. He feels a little ill.

One of Slade’s heavy hands rests on Dick’s shoulder while the other takes his chin and turns his face so he’s looking into Slade’s eye.

“Thanks for the ride, kid,” he says, and the words are crass and cold but the tone is sincere, “I had a good time. I’ll talk to Rose. She’ll calm down.”

When Dick doesn’t respond. Slade kisses his forehead, squeezes his shoulder, and leaves.

Dick stares at empty space for a bit before what Slade said registers. He had actually already forgotten about the interruption. He’d just learned something a lot more interesting.

Jason is gay?


End file.
